1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display, and in particular to a multi-view and multi-user display.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of era and technological progress, human beings spare no effort to peruse more real image all the time; display of stereoscopic image. By parallax of human beings' two eyes, a stereoscopic display provides different images to the left and right eyes of a viewer through various technologies. Such images are then composed to produce a stereoscopic image by the brain.
Current stereoscopic image displaying technologies are spatial form technologies, in general, in addition to wearing glasses. However, the screen resolution of this form will be decreased. Additionally, conventional stereoscopic image display can only be viewed by a single viewer and it is difficult for more than one viewer to simultaneously view the display due to the limitation of the light-emitting direction of conventional backlight system.